TKO’s Redemption
by Saniclawd56
Summary: When tko is defeated he starts feeling regret and trys to prove he is worthy of a second chance will he do it or will he be trapped and never let out to be happy? Rated t or m for later chapters. Cover by madame of fanfiction. There are more chapters on wattpad of my story it is on my wattpad account: Story link https:/my.w.tt/gFmR6HZaqL
1. Tko’s anger

Disclaimer:O.K. K.O. Let's be Heroes does not belong to me nor do any of the characters. It belongs to Cartoon Network. Anyways enough of that welp hope you enjoy the story see you at the end.

After the episodes tko and mystery science fair 201x...

ko's subconscious

Tko: *Grunts* why can't that goody two shoes just accept that I'm the cooler one. Why should he get to have control when I'm stuck here and miserable. *His fists start crackling with electricity* ITS NOT FAIR!!!! *He punches the cage starting to tear up as he sees his attacks don't even do a bit of damage to the cage* I-It's j-ju-just not fair. *He balls up crying* its just not fair.

Outside ko's subconscious...

Ko's room

Ko: *Yawn* Goodnight mommy, love you.

Carol: Goodnight my little peanut, love you too. *Gives ko a goodnight kiss and leaves closing the door* *Ko goes to sleep*

DREAM BEGINS...

Ko's subconscious

ko sees to find that he is not in his usual dreams* Where am I? Helllooo? *Nobody answers until a sob is heard very distant but hearable* Huh? Is that a cry in the distance better go see what's happening. *And so ko follows the sobs as they grow louder only to find them familiar he doesn't understand why they are so familiar to him. Then right there he got his answer * *He sees a crying tko right in front of him* *He hesitantly but carefully steps closer as to not make a sound* * He sees tko's eyes closed but notices another thing there were tears*

Ko speaks* Tko? *And just like that tko opens his eyes and sees him* Tko:what do you want? * Ko sees tko's fist crackling with purple electricity* Ko: why are you crying? *Tko looks at ko with a "did you really just ask that with a isn't it obvious face"

Tko: I think you already know the answer to that. *Tko says it in a angry and threatening voice* Ko: I really don't kn- oh. *He finishes his sentence in realization* Ko: but you attacked my friends, my mom, and the bodega. Of course I had put you back in the cage.*Ko says it in the most rude voice not to anyone but to Tko*

Tko: but don't you think I had a fucking reason to do it. Ko: what do you mean? Tko: the reason I didn't want to give our body back was because I was jealous!! Ko: what? *Tko starts tearing up again*

Tko: I was jealous because you get to have a life while I don't get one. I have to stay here for the rest of my miserable life. Do you know it's like having to be the one who just watches knowing I'll never get the happiness I deserve. BECAUSE ITS NOT FAIR!!!! ITS JU-J-JUS-just not fa-fair.

Tko starts crying, ko starts feeling bad realizing how much pain it's caused Tko* Tko: I just want a seco- Just leave me the fuck alone. And don't dare ever come back here again. *Ko feels light he looks up and just before ko wakes up he says something loud enough for Tko to hear* Ko: I'm so sorry. *And then He wakes up*

Wow what a first chapter I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter please give me ideas or criticism. And I'll see you next chapter bye!


	2. Thinking

again I do not own ok ko and its characters. It belongs to Cartoon Network. Welp enjoy.

Ko wakes up with unease* Ko: how did I not realize that he was so upset. Maybe I should talk to him to see if I can cheer him up. *he then gets of his bed and goes down stairs and he sees his mom making breakfast* Ko: hi mommy. *his mother notices him and greets him* Carol: good morning peanut. I hope you're ready for work. Ko: IM ALWAYS READY FOR WORK!! *He says in the most joyful voice you ever hear from him*

Time skip...

Lakewood plaza turbo

Ko: work should get my mind off of Tko but I wish that I could do something to help him. Welp off to greet Rad and Enid.*He walks into the bodega where the first person he greets is Enid* Ko: Hi Enid how are you today? *Enid sees ko and greets him* Enid: hi Ko I'm doing whatever. Ko: welp I'm gonna go say hi to rad and gar. *ko goes to the storage room where he sees rad chilling out* Ko: hi rad how are you today? * rad sees and greets ko *

Rad: oh hey little dude I'm feeling Rad today. (Get it) Ko: ok well I'm gonna go say hi to gar and start my heroic duties. *Ko finds gar in front of his favorite cutout of himself and admiring it* Ko: Hi Mr. Gar. *Mr.Gar notices ko and greets him* Mr.Gar: oh uh hello ko how are you today? Ko: I'm great today. Mr.Gar: that's good to hear also if you see your mother tell her I said hi. Ko: will do, welp I'm gonna go punch in for work now( if you hadn't noticed punch in is a reference to the ok ko game).

In ko's subconscious...

tko in his cage starts contemplating while in his cage* Tko: maybe I've been the real baby. I just wish things could've been different for me. I just want a second chance. I just wanted to see the world with my eyes not ko's. I just want want to be Happy.

TIME SKIP...

END OF Ko's DAY AT HIS JOB (because I'm lazy as hell.)

Ko: wow what an amazing day of fighting robots it was way more than the robots lord boxman sends than usual. Carol: oh hello peanut how was work. Ko: it was awesome and it really made me tired also Mr.Gar said hi. Carol: well then we better get home right now also tell Gar is said hi too. Ko: ok I will , I can't wait for another day of my awesome job.

TIME SKIP...

Ko's ROOM

Ko: well goodnight mommy thanks for reading me my story. Carol: anything for you my little kale chip, have sweet dreams.

Ko's DREAM...

IN HIS SUBCONSCIOUS

ko finds himself in the same place in his last dream except this time he is in front of Tko's cage Ko sees the cage and Tko this time isn't crying but sleeping curled up like he is a wolf* Ko: hi Tko. *Tko wakes up startled and annoyed* Tko: What the hell did I say about you never coming back here. *Somehow he uses his power fist and it gets through the bars ko barely dodges it only hitting him on his heinie* Ko: ow ow ow. *Ko pats his Heinie to put out the fire he is successful*

Tko: ko you've either got a fucking death wish or you've got guts. Ko: look I was thinking about what you said and well you're right. *Tko stands still not angry anymore just surprised as hell* Ko: this is our body and keeping you trapped here like an animal wouldn't be right so I'm letting you out. *Tko for the first time looked happy and hopeful but then changes his expression to angry and disbelief* Tko: oh I see what you're doing you're just trying to trick me right. Ko: no I mean it but I'll let you out on three conditions.

tko curious listens* Ko: 1 you cant hurt my friends, 2 you can't hurt my mom, and 3 you have to swear off attacking the plaza. Tko: you make it seem like you're making it a test. Ko: this is a test to see if I can trust you and give you another chance. I'll give you 1 week. Do we have a deal? *Tko determined* Tko: ko you've got yourself a deal *he says it in non angry voice for the first time*

And that's a wrap I hope you liked this chapter you'll expect more in 3 days


	3. First day

disclaimer I do not own ok ko and its characters it belongs to Cartoon Network welp everyone have fun and enjoy this new chapter.

Ko's house...

Ko's bed

Tko wakes up and looks to the alarm clock and finds it is 4 am in the morning and goes to the restroom to disguise himself as best as he could, and successfully managed to do it and now all that was left was his eyes he had to wash off the eyeliner* Tko: alright now all that's left is to wash off...my...eyeliner. *Then as he realized it his eye twitched and as mush he didn't want to do it he hesitantly washed his eyeliner off* Tko: welp goodbye eyeliner I knew you well. *He then went to his room and then looked at the clock to see it was 6 am in the morning precisely the time his mom wakes up* Tko: welp time to put my clothes on. *He puts his vest and shorts on along with his shirt. And then goes downstairs where his mom greets him* Carol: good morning Ko. *Tko got really annoyed when she said ko but calmed down and managed to make his voice sound as much as Ko's voice does* Tko: Morning mommy I'm actually not hungry so I want to get to the plaza so I can get working on my heroic duties. Carol: are you sure ko. Tko: yeah I'm sure. Carol: well we better get going then. *carol and Tko go inside the car*

Carol: so ko what's our destination. Tko: Lakewood...plaza...TURBO.*carol then drives to the plaza*

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY KO AND THE AUTHOR...

LAKEWOOD PLAZA TURBO

Carol: well goodbye my little dumbbell. Tko:bye see you at 7pm.*tko walks to the plaza and stops at the entrance when ko speaks* ko: wow you were really convincing there you almost convinced me to you know. Tko(whispering) well I have been in that stupid fucking cage listening for days so yeah it's pretty obvious to figure out how I managed to learn it. Ko: also please don't swear it's rude. Tko: yeah well you didn't say that as a condition. Ko: yeah well at least try not to. Tko: I'm pretty sure if I swear out loud the jig will be up.

INSIDE THE BODGEA...

tko then enters the plaza* Enid: hi ko how are you. Tko: I'm fine and dandy today enid. I'm gonna go and start my work.*Tko walks to the cleaning supplies and gets his mop and his cleaning bucket he then walks to gar to say* Tko: also mr.gar mom said hi too so uh your welcome.

Gar: oh uh thank you ko. *tko just as he starts cleaning the floor the alarm sounds* Enid and rad: ko come on. Tko: alright. *tko runs to outside where a boxman box falls from the sky and in the box came Darrel, Shannon, Raymond, and jethro(ok is it just me or does Shannon and Raymond look Hispanic to you)* Enid and rad: cmon ko let's get them. Tko: (whispering) ko take control quick and fight them so we don't look suspicious. Ko: ok*ko takes control and then helps rad and Enid ko uppercuts and kicks jethro to rad in which he throws jethro with his telekinesis right at Darrel making jethro explode causing Darrel to explode* ko: Enid look out. *enid looks behind her she then sees 4 Of Shannons saws coming straight at her, Enid at the last second dodge the saws and kicked the saws back to Shannon cutting Shannon in to pieces then goes boom. Raymond then sends out a barrage of dodge balls at enid ,rad, and ko. Ko concentrating enough manages to sends a big as heck power fist right at the dodgeballs changing the trajectory right to Raymond throwing him back boxmore where you see a huge explosion. *Rad and Enid look amazed knowing that they saw ko send out a power fist that strong and huge*

rad: that was cool dude. enid: yeah ko that was awesome. Ko: really? Rad and Enid: yeah really. Ko: alright well I'm gonna go back to the plaza. *As ko enters Tko takes back control* Tko: you know what ko ,I guess that was kinda cool. Ko: thanks Tko. Tko: Well don't expect me to say that everyday. Gar: ko for your amazing performance I will be giving a raise to your paycheck by raising your pay to 15 technos a day. Tko: thanks mr.gar. *tko looks at the clock seeing its 6:58 pm* Tko: alright see you tomorrow. Gar: see you tomorrow ko I expect to see more improvements. *tko leaves the bodega and sees his mom waiting for him* Carol: well how was your day at work honey. Tko: it was amazing as always, but right now I want to hit the hay. Carol: well let's get going home.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY KO AND THE AUTHOR...

KO'S HOUSE

Carol: well goodnight ko have sweet dreams. Tko: ok you too love you. *carol closes the door and Tko drops his ko voice impression*

Ko: Tko I hope you have awesome dreams. Tko: you too ko. * ko falls to sleep Tko falls to sleep to the sound of the crickets and owls outside but before he does he says* Tko: i hope this all works out. * he falls to sleep*

Another good chapter well thank you guys for reading I will have a new chapter ready in 2 to 3 days. Bye guys.


	4. School

disclaimer ok ko and its characters belong to Cartoon Network not me. Enjoy this chapter. This is a filler chapter.

MORNING

tko wakes up in a grumpy mood and is a little annoyed and then he puts his clothes on and goes downstairs his mom sees him*

Carol: good morning ko I hope you're ready for school. Tko: yes i am mommy. *Tko sits down and eats his breakfast* Carol: ok ko are you ready.

Tko: yeah. *he and his mom go outside in to the car*

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY KO AND THE AUTHOR...

THE SCHOOL ENTRANCE

tko steps out of the car and says bye to his mom and goes to enter the school and then he enters the classroom and gets greeted.

Tko: (mind)welp made it to class. It's a miracle I even managed to keep my cool this long. Dendy: hello ko you seem a little different today.

Tko: how come. Dendy: well for one thing your eyes have bags under them and you have a pointy tooth sticking out of your mouth.

Tko: oh um I haven't gotten much sleep. Dendy: I know it's you Tko. *At this Tko became a little surprised and pissed off*

Tko: (whispering)how did you figure it out. Dendy: I figured it out because when I was doing (a little guilty sounding) the experiment, i saw it when you took control while you were talking.

tko had to admit dendy was really clever but what he also noticed was her eyes and smile* Tko: (in thought) i never noticed how beautiful her eyes and smile ar- what why the fuck did I just think that and why aren't I being rude and mean to her yet oh right cause if I do it's bye bye reality and back to the cage.*Even though Tko didn't want to admit it he and ko have always held an admiration and liking to dendy and in that they developed a crush for the kappa* (while in reality) dendy had been watching Tko blush. And the. When she noticed he was looking at her in a weird way. She figured out why he had been blushing and and a second later she was blushing as red as a tomato. Tko: you know what even though I never said it science baby you are incredibly clever and pretty. *Mumbling that last part thankfully she didn't hear him* Dendy: (blushing lightly now) thank you for the compliment Tko. Tko: that wasn't a compliment that was fact. *Then the teacher came in teaching the class lessons Tko wasn't listening though he was busy in his thoughts then the bell rang*

TIME SKIP...

THE END OF THE SCHOOL DAY

Tko saw dendy and and seeing an opportunity he went to talk to her and ask to hang out* Tko: hey science baby. Dendy: yes Tko?

Tko: so um I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out or whatever. Dendy: I would like to. *tko walks with dendy to his mom* carol: is dendy coming with us today ko? Tko: yeah for a sleepover. Carol: okay that seems nice.

TIME SKIP...

KO'S BEDROOM

Tko: so um I wanted to tell you something. Dendy: what is it? Tko: well um I want to tell you that well I'm not good with words. And look I like you and so does ko the both of us always have and we think your so smart and perfect in every way and well I wanted to ask if you wanted to be more than just friends. Dendy: Tko and ko... Tko:(in thought) oh god she gonna fucking say no and i will be alone for the rest of me and ko's life.

Dendy I'd love too. Tko: you mean it? Dendy: I do have to admit I've grown a liking to you and ko as well. Tko: oh well why don't we just talk until your parents pick you up that is. Dendy:sure *And thus Tko and dendy spent the past three hours talking until they fell asleep in each other's arms*

And that's a wrap I swear to god that is one of the most cringy chapters I have ever made with that said I will see you in 6 days.

Also credit to a_door_to_darkness for this idea.


	5. The Attack of !

Disclaimer ok ko and its characters belong to Cartoon Network. Also this is gonna be interesting.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY AUTHOR, KO, (AND EMPEROR PALPATINES UNLIMTIED POWER)...

KO'S HOUSE

TKO wakes up he remembers every thing from the last night and blushes he looks to his left and sees dendy next to him still sleeping he tries to leave but dendy clings on to him with an extremely strong grip which surprised him* Tko (cringing from the amount of breathing on his neck and whispering): Whyyyyy? Ko:you said it t. Tko:did...you...just...call...me...t? That is the most horrible nick name I have ever heard.

Ko:hey rude take that back. Tko: nope plus you know it's true. Ko:yeah okay I'll try to think of another one if I can't I'm still calling you that.

Tko: yeah well I'm going to have to wake science baby here.

Ko: yeah okay I'll leave you alone so I can avoid the amounts of weirdness that's about to happen. *TKO the fuck this shit out song (comment if you think the song is funny) in his head he snickers a little* Tko:snickers 4 times. *the song ends* Tko:dendy wake up. *dendy grumbles* Tko: DENDY WAKE UP!!! *Dendy yells out* Dendy: AHHHHHHHHH!!!

Tko: HAHAHAHAHA The look o-o-on your face heheh. Dendy: *growling* *That was when Tko knew he done fucked up* *lets just say what ensued ended up in Tko being unconscious for thirty minutes and bleeding from the nose and a black eye but so how healed due to the authors healing magic*

TIME SKIP...

THE PLAZA PARK

Tko sees dendy she still looks pissed* tko: you still mad? Dendy: oh I don't know do I look like I'm mad? Tko: oh uhhhhh ye-. Dendy: that was rhetorical. Tko: look im sor- so-sorr- oh god damn it I'm sorry okay. Dendy: apology accepted. Tko: phew. Dendy: but one thing why were you released Tko.

tko then explains everything and dendy looks a little weirded out that Tko cried (I mean come on who wouldn't be weirded out from having to see Tko crying)* Dendy: that is quite the story but one thing is what do you get from completing your side of the deal?

Tko: well I get half of the control. Glad about it too I would've preferred full control but it's better than staying in the cage.

Dendy: true it is a miracle that you even got a second chance. Tko: yeah well I got to go punch in for work.

Realization hits him hard* Tko: oh holy carp(get it) I forgot the head band!! Dendy: do not worry just tell them you lost it. Tko: oh yeah your right man I'm lucky I have you for a girlfriend. *Dendy blushes fiercely* dendy: I-i suppo-suppose so. *tko walks to the bodega and Enid and rad sees him* Enid: Tko!

Tko: no I'm still me I just forgot my headband. Rad: oh well phew that's a relief. Tko: well I'm gonna work now s-. *The alarm blares*

Tko: come on.

TIME SKIP( CAUSE IM STILL GONNA BE LAZY LMAO)...

GARBAGE STORAGE

Tko: there we go all done. *tko throws the robot parts in the trash as he goes back he hears laughter and clapping* ???: **well well well who do we have here**. Tko: huh?? *He sees a figure in the shadows* Tko: show yourself you coward. *Tko's fist crackles* ???: as you wish.

the figure reaveals to be none other than shadowy figure*

SF: **oh hello Tko I see you've tooken control from little ko again i see**. Tko: he let me take control cause he and I made a deal. SF: **so you and ko have learned to coexist with one anot** \- *He is interrupted by a purple power fist with electricity hitting his chest* SF: **oof. You brat**. Tko: I don't need to listen to you. And what are you doing here when you know well what happens when you come near me. *Sf laughs maniacally* SF: **Oh you would like to know would you well you're gonna have to beat me to find out.**

Sf kicks Tko in the chest just as he finishes his sentence and runs away* Tko: hey get back here you son of a bitch!!!! *tko chases sf while shooting his power fists at him just barely missing him* SF: **What edgy boy wanna get angwy.** Tko: *growls* ILL KILL YOU!!! * Tko shoots out our on big as hell power fist hitting sf* SF: **You don't know who you're messing with BOY I'll see you soon anyways.** *tko chases him until he sees him at a cliff* SF: **bye bye edgy boy**. *SF jumps off the edge of the cliff but dives into water and swims away*

Tko: I'll get you next time and when I do the last thing you'll ever see in your last breath will be me. *CHAPTER END*

wow what a chapter I'll see you in next Friday for the next chapter instead of this one cause it didn't seem fair to keep this chapter from you. Ok hope you enjoyed bye.


	6. The reveal

Disclaimer: ok ko and its characters are owned by Cartoon Network.

KO'S HOUSE

Tko wakes up with a curious expression.* Tko:(his mind) just what is that fucking shadow the hedgehog (shadowy figure) wannabe planning. And how am I gonna stop him. Well I shouldn't worry about that cause this is my fourth day and I'm so close to winning that second chance. *Tko stops thinking about that and goes downstairs and eats his breakfast and heads to Lakewood plaza turbo.* Tko: ok chill out Tko you can do this. *he heads in to work and cleans the bodega like ko with his enthusiasm.* Tko: (thinking) it's extremely amazing how they haven't figured out that I'm not ko. Ko: maybe they should know the truth.

Tko:no I have a feeling it would end badly and plus I don't want to end up beating them up. Ko: cmon Tko maybe it won't. How about if I tell them? Would that work? Tko:yeah I guess so. *Ko takes control and Tko sits in his mind waiting*

ko goes to rad and Enid and asks* ko: hey guys can I talk to you for second? Rad and Enid: sure. Ko: so um remember the Tko incident? Rad and Enid:Yeeeahhhh? Ko: well um.. here goes nothing. *ko glows purple and Tko takes control* Tko: DIIIEEE!!!! Rad and Enid: AHHHHH!!! *Rad and Enid hold on to each other* *tko then laughs* Tko: HAHAHHAHAHAH!!!! oh man me and ko got you good heheh haah I'm gonna get beat up again aren't I? Rad and Enid: yes, yes you are. Tko: welp cue the chase music.

Tko: AHHHHH!!! You'll never take me alive!! *he runs for his life and rad and Enid chase him*

Tko: cmon god help me out here!! * the corn god helps him by magically teleporting him to the top of a tree* Tko: phew *he sighed in relief.* Enid: hey don't think we see you there you little spammer!!! *enid sends a fireball to the tree and knocks it down* Tko: AHHHHH!! *he lands face first on the floor* Tko: ow. That fucking hurt. Enid and rad: you know what instead of teaching you a lesson we are gonna tell your mom. Tko: no you can't. Rad: why not. Tko: well you ain't gonna believe it from me so I'll let ko explain. *ko takes control and explains everything to them*

ko: and that's why he is in control. Enid: ko you cant trust him. Ko: well I do anyway because you should've seen how upset he was, he was crying enid. And he was whispering stuff like, why does this world hate me and why don't I get to be me. It was just wrong. *enid hearing this was surprised cause out of all people to cry it would tko* *tko takes control* Tko: now you know. Now please just let me go back to work. * he says it in an upset voice* enid: fine. *once Tko left back to work she went talking to rad* Enid: you know I kind of feel guilty. Rad: yeah I get how you feel. I feel guilty too.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY KO AND THE AUTHOR...

LAKEWOOD PLAZA TURBO

Tko: god man they don't know when to leave enough alone. Ko: I'm sorry. Tko: look it's not your fault. After all how can I stay mad at my own broth- self. Ko: you think of me as a brother that's so nice. I think of you as a brother too Tko. Tko: just never mention this to anyone... ever... for real. Ko: yeah okay. * they then spend The Whole work day cleaning* Tko: there all done. * Tko goes home and sleep*

Author's note: sorry for not updating for so long. Hope this makes up for it. BYE BYE MY BABIES


	7. Im sorry

Hello i will not be continuing this story but not on . I will continue this story on Wattpad my username on watt pad is supersonic 56 or if you want search the name of the story and you'll find it and you can read it all ok bye bye.


End file.
